


Ramble on

by Marionette008 (MarionetteFtHJM)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bad Puns, Canon Compliant, Cute, Getting Together, Hange ex machina, Humor, M/M, Some Plot, i wrote it in like 2014 so it sucks probably, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionetteFtHJM/pseuds/Marionette008
Summary: In which there are apples, pears, titans (or, well, a single titan) and Hange Zoe needs a raise.





	Ramble on

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote tis in 2014 and this is my new pseud for my anime shit bc ive been getting into the flow of things regarding anime again so i might just write something substantial bc this is /not/ the best i can do- trust me. 
> 
> Anyway, yeah this is set before they chased down the female titan and they're at that castle after they gained custody over him  
> Eren is still very much underaged so like- nothing happens!!! Stay safe kids!!!!   
> Warning?? eren gets punched, there's bad puns involved, switching povs a lot (but NEVER first person)

It was one of the rare calm days at the survey corps current headquarters. Eren was chilling in his room/basement/ dungeon when Levi walked in. He knocked Eren’s feet off of the makeshift table and glared at him. "Come on brat, we're going groceries shopping." He said and then vacated the room.

"What?" Eren shouted after him but he got no response. "Groceries?" Eren spoke to himself quietly, disbelief coating his tone. What, was he supposed to go to the town with the captain? What was going on? He hit his head on the table and groaned. Why was he called out on his so called _‘day off’_? _God, stupid captain and his stupid whims._ The man was totally unpredictable and cold. Eren got up and ran after Levi nonetheless. The captain was already waiting for him outside with a bag and his permanent scowl. They started heading behind the castle. "Um, Levi Heichou, where are we going, Sir?" Eren asked seeing that they were on foot and weren’t heading towards the town.

Eren saw a ghost of a smile cross Levi’s usually stoic face before he was back to his frigid self. "To the orchard" He stated simply.

"W-What?" Eren asked, an orchard? But there was no such thing out here, away from the town. There were barely any in the town as well. "Don’t over-think it, Eren "Levi said as if he could read his mind.

"I-I'll try not to, sir." Eren stuttered out as he followed the Corporal.

“You’re quiet Yeager,” Levi said after a while.

“Hm?” Eren hummed deep in thought about nothing in particular- just the passage of time and the credibility of his mission. Maybe about how Levi’s behind looked strong and powerful on such a short figure.

“Something’s mulling around in your noggin, I don’t like it when you’re quiet. You usually speak your mind.” The Corporal said in a bored tone.

“Oh, that, well I was still pondering on where we are going, Sir.” Eren blushed under Levi’s steely gaze as if the man knew what he was thinking about.

“I see. Well, I’ll save you from using your brain. There is an orchard not far from here; it’s wild and unkempt since no one has lived here for a while. It grows apples and pears, and there are a lot of strawberries as well. Only a rare few know about it and nobody visits. Well except for me and sometimes Hange.” Levi said as the approached the forest ahead of them.

“But sir, the forest is dense, how are we going to get to the orchard?” Eren said.

Levi smacked him upside the head, “Your head is the only dense thing here; the orchard is _in_ the forest. I swear you don’t use your brain at all.” He muttered the last part under his breath.

Eren blushed an even deeper shade of red, “O-oh, well I guess that _is_ logical.”  They walked in silence for a few more minutes until they reached the forest that was looming and casting an intimidating shadow.

“Now, stay close to me, brat.” Levi shot him a warning glare and ducked behind a bush. Eren followed him swiftly, afraid he might lose sight of the squad captain. Soon they found themselves on a somewhat visible path cleared of trees.

But, oh noes they encountered a rock. That rock was rather large, giant if you will.

Levi glanced at Eren, “Give me a lift.” Eren looked at him quizzically. Levi rolled his eyes and showed him what to do with his hands. Eren nodded and gave a boost to Levi. Once Levi stood on the rock, the sun behind him made him look like he was glowing. Eren gulped, ignoring the little twitchy motion his hand was making- it was almost as if it wanted to reach out for the older man.  

“What are you staring at,” Levi called from up the boulder.

“N-nothing, sir.” Eren stuttered out.

“Well come on,” Levi offered him a hand and hoisted Eren up the boulder.

Eren looked around himself, “Hey sir,” he started. Levi quirked an eyebrow, “You _rock_.” Eren grinned joyfully, enjoying the way the captain’s eyebrows drew together.

Levi groaned. “That was so bad Yeager, don’t ever say something like that again.”

“What, I thought it was _punny_.”  Eren smirked. Levi smacked him upside the head again- okay, he had that one coming. He continued nonetheless because he was stubborn like that. “Well this relationship is a bit rocky, don’t you think, sir?” Levi hissed out a warning pushed Eren back a little as he jumped off of the boulder. “I should probably be a little _boulder_ about this whole situation, huh?” Eren wasn’t thinking, no, actually he was- and what he was thinking he was saying. It wasn’t necessarily a _good_ thing but he liked to poke the bear.  

“Eren, I’m warning you, stop right now.” Levi threatened, not looking back.

“Or what, you’ll _stone_ me, Sir?” Eren said.

Levi turned around and punched him in the face. It was a direct hit, straight against the bridge of his nose and he heard a sickening little crack. He let out a shriek but the pain wasn’t really that bad, especially with his titan powers.  

“Oh my God, you punched me?!” Eren whined as some blood dripped down his nose and chin.

“I told you to stop, was that so hard?” Levi winced as Eren smirked, “No pun intended.” He glared at the brat.

Eren released his nose as the titan healing powers started to kick in and his nose began to regenerate. “That really wasn’t necessary,” Eren pouted as steam rose above and between his eyebrows.

Levi rolled his eyes and pulled off his cravat. “Here,” He handed it to Eren so he could wipe the blood off of his face.

“Thank you, sir.” Eren said, a little stunned that the captain was willing to sacrifice his pristine cravat just for him.  

“For fuck’s sake, it’s not like I gave you a kidney. You’re gonna be fine.” Levi moved closer to Eren to inspect his nose. He prodded at it with a finger, Eren winced. “It’s okay; it set itself back into place. Now shall we continue?” Levi finished, still not moving away from Eren.

“Y-yes, sir.” Eren breathed out. Levi squinted and turned around to lead the way. Eren sighed and followed after the captain yet again. _Fuck, that still hurts._ He whined internally but held his tongue lest he earned himself another beating.

“No, it’s your pride that still hurts. Your nose is fine.” Levi said, not looking back at him.

“You are _stone_ cold, aren’t you?” Eren flinched as Levi facepalmed.

“You’re testing your luck kid,” Levi growled in warning.

“I like to live dangerously,” Eren smirked.

“Well, aren’t you an adrenaline junkie.” Levi said half heartedly. “I’m not, though.”

“Hm?” Eren hummed in question.

“I’m not stone cold; I just don’t wear my emotions on my sleeve.” Levi said quietly.

“Oh that, no I didn’t mean that, Sir. I know way deep down inside you have feelings. And maybe someday you’ll meet the right person who will bring those feelings to surface.” Eren looked at Levi with the biggest and most honest smile ever. Levi felt his stomach tighten, _shitty brat_. Always so happy and optimistic despite all the crap thrown at him. And boy, has the world thrown a shitfest at him or what.

Levi hit him on the shoulder somewhat gently.

Eren made a disturbed sound, “What was that for?” He protested.

“For being a sap,” Levi almost smiled, almost- it was just a twitch of the top lip but not quite. But his glare softened and that was as good as a smile for Eren because he was smiling a smile so bright that can rival the sun.

“Sir, stop staring at me like that. I’m _petrified_.” Eren grinned as Levi dropped his head and fisted his hands by his sides.

Then, something unbelievable happened. Levi chuckled and patted Eren on the back, “You are my _rock_ Yeager.” Eren’s jaw dropped and Levi smirked. With a wink he went on forward, towards their destination to the elusive orchard. Eren was- he was dumbfounded. Was he dreaming? Had this all really happened or was he in a coma due to his injuries from Levi’s beating in the court? Wordlessly he followed after the captain, not really sure what this weird atmosphere he was sensing was.

“Are we there yet?” Eren asked after a few more minutes of walking.

“Do you see any pears or apples around us, in between these bigass trees?” Levi asked in return.

“No...” Eren looked around himself. Giant trees all around but none of them bore any fruit, just leaves and branches.

“Then we are not there yet, brat.” Levi shook his head dismissively.

“But sir, I’m thirsty.” Eren whined, quite loudly. He was threading a thin line, he was aware of it but for some reason he thought that it was okay to be a _little_ annoying that day.  

“For crying out loud Eren, do you not know how to fend for yourself? Are you, or are you not a soldier?” Levi turned to face him, God, he could be such a kid sometimes _. Maybe that’s because he is only a kid_ , the back of his mind supplied.

“Yes, sir.” Eren saluted.

“And you _do_ know how to survive in the harshest environments?”

“I guess so,” Eren shrugged nonchalantly.

“Well then be patient, good things come to those who wait.” Levi smiled a little.

“That is so weird, though.” Eren grinned.

“What is?” Levi squinted at him.

“Seeing you smile, Sir. No offence, but you aren’t the cheeriest person out there.” Eren shrugged his shoulders- hoping that he hadn’t offended the elder.

“Is it so unlike me to be content with the situation and the company?” Levi said in a false offended tone. It struck Eren that the captain was _joking_.

“You like me as company, Heichou?” Eren’s eyes were comically wide, blue-green orbs shining in the afternoon sun.

“Well compared to the dullness of Erwin and the frantic Hange, you’re a gift sent from the above.” Levi said, his poker face intact. But, deep down inside him the little feelings that were repressed for so long were starting to squirm. Happiness had already resurfaced, what was next?  

“T-thank you, sir.” Eren blushed bright pink. Oh he was _definitely_ dreaming. There was no way that the _Lance Corporal Levi_ was giving _him_ compliments. What was next? Pigs flying?

Levi sighed, “Don’t get used to the compliments, brat.” He said as he rounded a large tree, it was as if he could read the younger’s mind.

Eren shuddered at that thought. _Boy, that would be awkward._ He scratched the back of his head somewhat guiltily.

“Finally here.” Levi announced as he stood next to a few rows of neatly planted pear and apple trees. Levi smiled at the look of awe on the brat’s face. He mentally slapped himself; he had to stop doing that, he was going to lose all his hard-earned rep.

Eren looked around himself in wonder. It was so unbelievable. The shorter trees were completely isolated and hidden to the eye of an outsider. Admittedly it was a little messy, since there was tall grass in-between the trees and shrubbery all around it. But it was a rare sight and therefore it was amazing.

“Wow, this place is really something.” Eren said in a hushed tone.

Levi observed Eren rather than the orchard. The beauty never quite loses its touch but it becomes less intriguing with time, or when compared to something else pleasing to the eye.

Eren broke him out of his trance when he jumped in between the trees, his arms flailing around and his legs catching on some tree roots. One particular tree root caused him to stumble and he ended up face first against a tree. That didn’t stop him though; he climbed up that same tree and cheered from the top.

“This place is amazing!” The younger proclaimed loudly and Levi could see him grinning.

Eren looked to the captain, his face was impassive. Eren sighed; no matter how hard he tried he barely managed to get any response from the man he admired. The smiling and the wink earlier only spurred him further but he guessed that was the limit for today. He couldn’t afford to push his luck.

Little did he know Levi was leading an internal battle that might have had something to do with how _pure_ Eren was.

* * *

 

 _Shit_ , Levi thought, _what has this brat done to me?_ He was feeling strange, and the strange thing was that he was _feeling_ at all. _Feelings,_ _ugh_ , he shivered mentally. The internal battle continued. His mind supplying pros and cons. ‘ _He’s so adorable’_ , said one part, ‘ _He’s just a stupid brat’_ said the other. There were more drastic ones, like: ‘ _He’s so warm, he’d be good to snuggle against during winter_ ’, and ‘ _He’s constantly dirty, do you want_ that _in your presence?_ ’   
Some of them he shot down immediately: _‘I wonder how he’d look taken apart, sweaty and moaning’_ or _‘I wonder what his mouth would taste like’_ or even _‘Wold he put so much anger and enthusiasm into sex as he does in killing titans’_. He mentally slapped himself after each one but in reality he could do no more than clench his fists by his sides and watch Eren make a fool out of himself. There were so many sides to it and so many reasons why he shouldn’t like the brat- the age difference being the main reason. But- but. He liked the kid, he was like a breath  of fresh air during a stifling summer day. He made Levi want to fight again, he made him _believe_ that they stood a chance.

“Yeager, calm down. You’ll fall and hurt yourself.” He shouted at the teen when he noticed that the brat was wobbling slightly.

“Nah, I’m fine sir!” Eren smiled and climbed further up the tree.

“Eren, I’m not sure that that’s a good idea.” Levi glared at him, his stomach twisting in knots as the tree swayed.

In retrospect, they should have brought the manoeuvre gear with them. But who thought that the trees had grown so much. Last time Levi was there the trees were barely taller than 2 meters.

 _Wow, it had been a while_ , he thought.

Suddenly, there was a crunching sound. Levi went to grab his blades but of course, they weren’t there. “Shit,” He muttered. “Eren, was that you?” He shouted since he could no longer see the shifter.

“Um yeah, I think I’ll come down now.” Eren said with an unsure voice.

The problem was that, well, he was too far up.

 _Ah fuck_ , Eren thought to himself. “Okay, no need to panic. I got this, one foot in front of the other.” He talked to himself silently, but the pep-talk didn’t help when the branched started cracking.  “Shit, shit, shit, shit!” He shouted.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit,” Levi muttered to himself as he rushed next to the tree.

And when in panic, you don’t think. Or you do but not the right things. Usually just useless little miscellaneous thoughts come to mind- nothing helpful. Eren quickly bit his hand, and apparently falling down a tree and not wanting to break anything was enough of a goal for him to transform.

It was a 10 meter class at best. He was sat on his butt in front of Levi who had his menacing glare on him.

“What do you think you’re doing?” He shouted loud enough to get through titan Eren’s thick skull.

Eren blew out a huff of steam as an apology.

Levi shook his head, “Unless you can get yourself out of there we’re going back right now.” Levi threatened.

Eren still had the puppy eyes even in his titan form. He stood up causing Levi to stumble back a little.

“What-? Eren get back here!” Levi ordered.

Eren just stood up and turned around to stand next to the trees.

“What are you doing, you little shit?” Levi stood next to him.

Eren seemed to be picking the apples and pears from the trees. He placed them gently in his giant palm and when he had gathered an impressive amount he kneeled down. He offered the palm with the apples and pears to Levi.

Levi sighed and rolled his eyes, “Well since you are in complete control of your titan body, I suppose we can stick around some more.”

Eren blew out an affirmative breath and immediately seemed happier.

Levi waved his hand in front of his face, “Don’t do that, your breath stinks.”

The titan lowered his head, the hair falling over his face in embarrassment.

Levi patted his hand and started putting away the apples. He scoffed, “The pears aren’t ripe. What a shame. Maybe they’ll ripen if we leave them to sit.”

Eren collected some more apples while Levi looked for the mysteriously vanished strawberries.   
“Damn, I was looking forward to those strawberries.” He said remorsefully with a sigh.

They stayed there for some time, not really doing anything in particular. Eren in his titan form and Levi casually keeping an eye on him.

“Hey Eren,” Levi called. As it turns out his curiosity got the better of him. The titan crouched down. “How much can you understand me?” It was a stupid question, obviously he understood, but Levi had to know exactly how much.

Eren managed to shrug the titan’s shoulders.

 _Impressive_ , Levi thought.

Once Eren was fully concentrated, Levi bossed him around a little. He had to admit, being the boss over a titan and telling it what to do felt pretty awesome. He had Eren stand on one foot then bounce around which caused Levi to fall down. Eren apologetically picked him up and dusted him off. “Shitty glasses would lose her shit over this,” Levi said as he remembered how enthusiastic Hange always was about titans. “I guess we should get back and notify her about what happened.”

Titan Eren nodded his head and they moved in between the trees. Eren had some trouble manoeuvring through the thick forest so he had to damage a tree or two. It was surprisingly reassuring and easy to be around Eren in his titan form. _It must be the damn eyes_ , he thought helplessly. They were the same colour as when he’s human.

Neither of them noticed the clouds that started to gather overhead, so when it started raining Levi grunted in displeasure.

“Great, dirty rain water.” He sighed and pulled the green cloak’s hood over his head.

Eren stopped for a moment, seemingly contemplating something.

“What is it now?” Levi glared at him from under the large hood. 

Apparently, Eren decided that it would be a good idea to manhandle Levi so he picked him up and gently placed him on his shoulder.

“Oi, brat, put me down!” Levi shouted at the titan’s ear. The titan just shook his head and held a hand over Levi, protecting him from the rain and the wind. “Well, I guess that works...” Levi muttered grumpily despite the way his heart warmed at the thoughtful gesture.

If he was being completely honest, he was touched. Impressed even, the kid managed to control his titan body all on his own in the most unlikely situation and was now using that power to protect Levi from petty rain. Hell, he was more than touched. He was amazed by the strength and persistence. Eren could do anything if he put his mind and heart into it. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad hanging around the kid more. The long dark-brown strands of the titan’s hair were soft against Levi’s hand. He supposed that the rest of the body would be scolding hot, but the rain cooled him down nicely. However, the hand above him still emitted a nice wave of heath that warmed Levi up a little. Now he was as warm on the outside as he was on the inside.They made it past the boulder that seemed so small from above, Levi smiled at it against his will.

A few seconds passed and they made it to the clearing from which they could see the castle.

“Wow, that was fast.” Levi patted the titan’s cheek in praise. The kid did a good job, but Levi would never say it out loud- not yet, at least. It just wasn’t something he did, he didn’t talk about feelings and he didn’t praise anybody that wasn’t _extremely_ close to him. Only the few closest to him tolerated his grim attitude and sarcastic comments. Many take him seriously and even more take his insults to heart. But not Eren. No, not the pig-headed, teal-eyed titan shifter. The young brat would frown momentarily but his goofy puppy smile would be back on his face in seconds. And that’s another thing, he was constantly trying to improve and make his skills better. He had the weight of the world on his shoulders and the anger of the people in his heart. Yet, he kept on rambling. He tries, he fails but he rambles on. And he will keep on rambling till all the titans are wiped out- he’s sure of that and sometimes it scares him because Eren is also a titan.

Levi was brought out of his bubble by a high-pitched scream. _Hange,_ he thought immediately.

He was right. The scientist was jumping up and down and running circles around Eren.   
“Shitty glasses, calm down you’re going to hurt yourself.” Levi shouted.

“How did this happen? Is he in control, why wasn’t I informed?! Gah!!” She frantically shouted while she wrote down notes in her journal. “Can he talk?” She asked.

“Yes, we just had an interesting chat about the mechanism of the cannons and the church’s ‘God’.” Levi sarcastically replied as Eren kneeled and let him jump off of his shoulder.

“Jeesh, you’re so bitter Levi! You need to relax.” She proclaimed as she patted his back.

He rolled his eyes and removed his hood. The rain seemed to have stopped falling and the sun was out again.

“How long has he been in this form?” Hange asked as she inched towards Eren, intending to touch him.

“I don’t think you should do that, you remember what happened last time.” Levi said with a cold voice.

Hange leaned her hand onto Eren’s leg and yelped immediately as her hand was burned. She started cheering and running around again while shouting ‘ _It’s hot!_ ’

Levi scoffed, “Told you. You never learn, anyways maybe for a little over an hour and a half.”

“Oh, he must be exhausted, well too bad. Time to perform some tests!” She shouted enthusiastically at which Eren slumped his shoulders.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, he has exhausted himself enough for today.” Levi muttered, trying not to sound like he cared.

Meanwhile Eren was barely conscious, his head kept spinning and he felt like he was going to collapse any second.

 _‘No, must not fail the Corporal and squad leader Hange.’_ He kept telling himself to wake up but it was no use, if he fell asleep or fainted now the titan would go berserk. He just had to hold on a little while longer... With that thought he lost consciousness and the titan’s body collapsed.

“What the hell?!” Hange shouted, “That’s not fair! I didn’t get to perform any experiments!” She whined loudly as Levi quickly gathered his gear from one of the surrounding trainees that had brought it.

“Don’t just stand there, help me!” He shouted as he ran towards the titan’s body.   
The titan landed face first so Levi had access to the nape of his neck. With a swift slice of his blades he cut Eren out of the titan corpse.

He was barely breathing and wasn’t conscious.

Levi slapped him, “Brat! Wake the fuck up!” He shouted and shook Eren’s shoulder as he dragged him away from the steaming carcass.

“Levi, that’s not going to help!” Hange shouted at him. Everyone was shouting, panic arose and the trainees were running around. Some were frantically trying to see what was happening while the others were trying to steer clear of the trouble.

Levi managed to shake Eren awake, “L-Levi?”

“Eren? Are you okay?” Levi asked, they were both on the ground kneeling.

“Heichou? W-what happened?” And with that Eren lost consciousness again.

Levi cursed, “Get him indoors, now!” And they scurried away with the help of some other trainees.

* * *

 

Light streamed through the window when he woke up. _Where am I_? He asked himself, _obviously not the dungeon_ \- he thought bitterly. He looked around the room, the drape-less windows were high up where he could only see the tops of various trees.  He looked around some more, it all seemed familiar somehow. He couldn’t place the room if his life depended on it. His life, what a pitiful thought he did not like reminiscing on. Oh right, his life. Shit, his life was in danger.   
Eren sprang upwards in bed and knocked into a figure that was sitting on the side.

The figure groaned, “Shitty brat, warn a guy next time.” That’s it; he was in captain Levi’s office. No, he was _in his bed._

“S-sorry sir,” Eren blushed bright red. “I didn’t see you,” He gulped as the ma glared at him. His gaze softened and he sighed.

“You haven’t seen anything for the past three days. You’ve been out cold the whole time, Mikasa and Armin were staring to worry.” Levi said as he got up and fetched a cup of tea.

At the mention of his friends Eren looked around, that’s right, they joined a few days prior to the incident. But wait, if he was in Levi’s office/bedroom didn’t anybody find it weird?  
“C-captain?” He coughed out and accepted the offered cup of water. Levi hummed in acknowledgement.  “If I may ask, doesn’t anybody find it weird that, uh, I’m in _your_ office?”

Levi looked away for a moment, he seemed speechless.

“L-Levi Heichou?” Eren questioned uncertainly, it wasn’t like the Corporal to avoid the matter at hand.

“Of course they do.” Levi stated without looking back at Eren.

“Then, _why_ exactly am I here and not in the dungeon?” Eren asked, because honestly, he had no idea. Don’t get him wrong, he wasn’t complaining but it was just weird.

Levi shrugged nonchalantly, or at least tried to. “I didn’t trust them with you; they thought you transformed just to escape. So I had Hange and her assistants bring you up here instead. They know better than to enter my quarters.” He was speaking quietly, like he was ashamed. No, he was embarrassed. Eren looked at the man closely and he saw a _blush_ on his cheeks. It was faint and barely visible, but it was there.

“Levi Heichou, is there something bothering you?” Eren poked the damn man-eating bear, it was now or never.

Levi looked at him finally, his gray eyes sharp and focused on Eren. He opened his mouth to talk and-

“Eren!” A worried voice burst through the door, Mikasa came running towards the bed. She hugged him close and after a few seconds pulled away. “Eren, are you okay? Did that midget hurt you? I’ll kill him!” She glared over her shoulder.

Levi rolled his eyes; if she wasn’t one of the best soldiers they had she would have been sent to prison by now.

“Heyooo” Hange swaggered into the room just when Levi was about to scold Mikasa.

Levi groaned, “Just what I need, shitty glasses.”

“Oh come now, I’m just here to check up on Eren. Speaking of,” She wedged Mikasa away from the brunet and checked his temperature. “How are you feeling?”

Eren shook his head, “A little overwhelmed but other than that, hungry.”

Hange smiled brightly and grabbed his arm to drag him out of bed. “In that case, we can have dinner and you can tell me all about the titan transformation.” Eren groaned at her words but followed suit.

Levi sighed as his office was suddenly empty and he was left by himself. Alone, and ashamed that he couldn’t find the courage to tell Eren what he wanted to. “Curses,” He muttered.

“Really Levi, ‘curses’?”

He jumped back as he saw Commander Erwin at the door.

“Eyebrows, what are you doing here? What do you want?” Levi glared at his higher up who was annoyingly taller than him so it looked awkward.

“Oh you know, wondering how many clouds there are, thinking about picking some flowers.” The raven haired man glared at his superior. “What do you think Levi, don’t ask stupid questions. I’m here to get things clear because I’m curious and so are the others.”

Levi turned to leave past Erwin but then he stopped, “No, this is my office, what am I doing.” He glared at the Commander.

“Exactly, this is your office so why was Yeager here?” Erwin smirked.

Levi angrily stomped off to his desk and rummaged through some papers, “Yeah, well I would like to know too.”

Erwin hummed, apparent amused by the shorter man’s reaction. “Oh you got it bad, don’t you Levi.”

Before Levi could retort, Erwin left the room. He groaned in anger and kicked his desk which caused the desk to move and papers to fall off it along with the oil used for the gear. He cursed rather loudly as he began frantically cleaning the mess.

* * *

 

“Eren!” Armin jumped as the teal-eyed boy entered the dining hall.

“Hi, Armin,” He responded tiredly.

“Are you feeling okay?” Armin looked at him from under his blond bangs.

“Yeah, fine, just tired.” _And confused,_ he thought.

Mikasa who was still attached to his hip grunted. “You need to get some rest, who knows what that midget did to you while you were out cold.”

Eren blushed, “M-Mikasa how dare you? The captain would never.”

She scoffed, “You say that now, and because you don’t see the way he looks at you. He’s all googly eyes for you as much as you are for him.” Armin chokes on his drink a little while Eren is left there gaping like a fish.

 _I guess that would explain why I was in his room, maybe. But if he likes me, why doesn’t he just say something. I mean, I like him back but I wouldn’t say anything, I guess that makes sense. In some twisted way, and maybe there is the problem or him being my corporal and all._ He was startled by slender fingers snapping in front of his face. “Yo, Earth to Eren, I heard you were back from the dead.” An annoying voice said.

Eren sighed, “I’m so not in the mood _Jean_.”

Jean smirked, “Well you sure were in the mood recently when you spent a week in squad captain Levi’s room.” The taller teen teased.

Eren stood up abruptly, “Shut your horse mouth you idiot. Nothing happened!” He shouted at the other teen.

“Oh sure, that’s not what _I_ heard.” Jean scoffed.

Armin laid a hand on Eren’s shoulder, “Relax Eren, he’s just jealous that you have the hots for Levi and not him.”

Who turned the brighter shade of red was hard to determine. Jean glared at the blonde and shook his fist at him then stormed off. Eren also glared at his friend who giggled innocently. “Don’t look at me like that; it got him to go away, didn’t it?” Eren sighed and sat back down, when did his life get so messed up?

“Well it was always messed up, just in a different way.” Armin said, Eren hadn’t realised he voiced his thoughts.

“Yeah, but the titans were easier to deal with.” Eren sighed and dropped his head on the table.

* * *

 

A long week and a half had passed and Eren hadn’t seen the captain _once_. The man was either busy with paper work or out of the castle in general. It’s not that Eren couldn’t find him, he just wasn’t sure if he wanted to. The situation was of course blown out of proportion by his friends. Armin kept whining that he should just go talk to Levi, but Eren wasn’t looking for another ass kicking if he was in the wrong. So Eren did what he does best, he avoided the problem like it was hell sent. It was easier than facing it head on, of course it was.

And it had worked, for a week.

By the half of the second week the problem kept nagging him, overtaking his every thought. _Was_ it even a problem? He kept getting distracted and drifting away in the middle of training.

Such a thing was happening now.

While he was standing there, in the middle of the hand-to-hand combat training grounds, Jean was charging at him with a wooden knife. He did not notice that, and well, ended up face first in the ground.

“Oi, Eren, what the fuck? You didn’t even try.” The teen offered him a hand, strangely enough.

“Huh?” Eren snapped out of it an accepted the hand. “Sorry, got distracted.”

Jean sighed, “You’re an idiot, even _I_ can see that whatever it is you have going on with the captain has got you miserable and distracted.” He pocketed the knife and grabbed Eren by the wrist. “Come on,” Jean started dragging him towards the castle.

“Jean, what the fuck?!” Eren protested loudly, but before he could get away Jean had a grip on his ear.

“Shut up Yeager.” Jean stated coldly.

“Jean, whatever you have planned I do not consent!” Ere shouted at him.

Jean blushed and quickly let go of Eren, “Oh my god Eren, gross no. I wouldn’t be caught dead doing the do with _you_.”

Eren made a face, “Then wh-”

Eren was angrily shoved through a door.

“You two need to talk!” Jean pointed at the captain and Eren before he stormed away dusting his hands off.

Eren looked around; _shit the captain’s room again,_ he thought.

Levi was looking at him with a cup half raised to his mouth and his brows furrowed.   
He put the cup down and cleared his throat, “What the hell was that all about?”

“I-um, Jean seems to think I should talk to you.” Eren stuttered out.

Levi crossed his legs and leaned back in his chair, “Well then, talk.”

In all honesty Levi was avoiding this moment as much as Eren. But if that cocky brat Jean could have the wits to drag Eren over here then, he a grown up could talk to the stupid kid.

Eren spluttered, “Well I-I was still wondering, Sir, w-why I was here in your office after the incident.” He looked away; heat was rising to his face quickly.

 _Ah, so it’s gonna be like that_. Levi sighed and stood up, moving to stand next to the window as far away from Eren as possible.

“Well if I really have to be honest, I don’t know. I don’t know why I had them bring you here, I wanted to protect you and you should have seen the look on their faces when they saw you collapse. They had their blades out, everyone who was present except for Hange and me. If they can’t trust you, I can’t trust them.” Levi still wasn’t looking back at Eren.

Eren gasped silently and stepped forward, “Sir, why did you want to protect me?”

Eren was now even closer to Levi; he could feel the brat’s heat. Levi clenched his fists against the window sill. “I-I don’t know.” He admitted.

“But I know, it’s _obviously_ because he likes you!” Hange ran into the room and made a circle around it after which she exited. It all happened too fast but Eren could hear it clearly. The words rang through his head. Eren choked on air as Levi spun around glaring daggers at the crazy woman.

“Why I ought to get her beheaded!” He shouted after her. And suddenly Levi got an armful of shitty brat. He made a disturbed sound, “What the-”

“I like you, too, Levi.” Eren whispered softly next to his ear.

Levi’s face turned red as he gingerly wrapped his arms around Eren in return.

Maybe his life was messed up but at least there was something good in it. _Yeah, I could get used to this,_ Eren thought as he grinned into the captain’s shoulder.

* * *

 

“I told you so! Pay up!” Connie shouted at Sasha, Reiner and Mikasa.

“Ah damn, I thought he wouldn’t talk to him for another week.” Sasha whined as she handed the money to Connie.

“It’s all thanks to Jean; if it weren’t for him they would probably still be-” The rest of the sentence was muffled by the hand covering Armin’s mouth.

Jean smiled innocently at them, “I did nothing I swear!”

“Lies!” Reiner shouted at him and threw a piece of bread that managed to hit Jean’s head and get stuck in his hair.

“Don’t throw food!” Sasha yelled.

“Everybody shut up.” Mikasa stated coldly. “We still don’t know if they’re together.”

Armin nodded, “Good point, and the bet _was_ that they get together.”

Connie wanted to punch that smartass, “Okay fine, someone go check what they’re doing.”

Everybody looked at him evilly, “Ah shit.”

“Guys I don’t think we should be doing this!” Krista, who had joined their little expedition, said.

“Shut up or we’re all dead,” Connie hissed. “Now everybody stay here.” He instructed as he crept across the hall to the door that lead to the captain’s room. He knocked on the door not waiting for an answer before he barged in. “Captain- oh fuck!”

“Leave, now.” Levi demanded and Connie slammed the door shut.

“Well?” Armin prompted.

“I-uh, I win the bet also they’re making out so- don’t go in there.” Connie held out his hand to receive his money but everyone was busy trying to restrain Mikasa so they couldn’t pay up.

**Author's Note:**

> please forgive 15 y/o me for shitty plot writing *bows*


End file.
